Power rangers Dino Charge ( O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
Power Rangers DIno Charge is the 22 series of Power Rangers. It is the adaption of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Long Ago, an alien name Keeper was persuaded by Lord Arcanon's Second in command Singe and crashed landed into Earth. Keeper handed down special crystals called "Energems" to the Saurions to hind them from Lord Arcanon, who they handed to 10 certain dinosaurs to hide them. In the present day, the energems are founded by individuals who the energems choose, and are given unique morphers and weapons from Kendall Morgan to fight Lord Arcanon as the Power Rangers Dino Charge! Characters Rangers Dino Charge Red Ranger/Tyler Navarro Dino Charge Black Ranger/Chase Randell Dino Charge Blue Ranger/Koda > Taku Dino Charge Green Ranger/Riley Griffen Dino Charge Pink Ranger/Shelby Watkins Dino Charge Gold Ranger/Sir Ivan Zandar Dino Charge Aqua Ranger/James Navarro > Poisandra Dino Charge Graphite Ranger/Prince Phillip III > Curio Dino Charge Purple Ranger/Albert Smith > Kendall Morgan Dino Charge Silver Ranger/Zenowing Dino Charge Talon Ranger/Heckyl Allies * Keeper * Saurians * Lavadactyls * Dino Thunder Rangers ** Red Dino Ranger/Conner McKnight ** Blue Dino Ranger/Ethan James ** Yellow Dino Ranger/Kira Ford ** Black Dino Ranger/Hayley Ziktor ** White Dino Ranger/Trent Fernandez-Mercer * Dino Team Rangers ** Red Dino Team Ranger/Rocky DeSantos ** Black Dino Team Ranger/Adam Park ** Blue Dino Team Ranger/Billy Cranston ** Yellow Dino Team Ranger/Aisha Campbell ** Pink Dino Team Ranger/Kimberly Ann Hart ** Green Dino Team Ranger/Fred Kelman * G Burst Rangers Villains Dark Arts Army * Lord Arcanon ** Fury ** Wrench ** Poisandra ** Curio ** Singe ** Heckyl/Snide ** Doomwing ** Cambrima ** Vivix ** Greenzilla ** Dark Arts Warriors *** Scrapper *** Slammer *** Spellbinder *** Cavity *** Duplicon *** Puzzler *** Bones *** Smokescreen *** Gold Digger *** Memorella *** G-BO *** Shearfear *** Wish Star *** Nightmare *** Hunter *** Ninja *** Game Face *** Spell Digger *** Halfbake *** Hookbeard *** Beauticruel *** Loafer *** Leisure *** Fortress *** Professor Stickler *** Musician Duo **** Contuctis **** Trumpitor *** Fangs *** Heximas Toxic Mutants * Iceage * Stingrage * Meteor Mesagog's Factor * Neo-Mesagog * Scorpidar * Zelrod * Trilopoid * Putty Patrol Alphabet Soup * Venjix * Delta * Gama * Grinders 2.0 Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Dino Blade Blaster ** Dino Charge Morpher ** Dino Saber * Gold Ptera Morpher * T-Rex Battlenizer Morph Blaster ** Dino Charge Morpher ** T-Rex Battlenizer Morpher * Brachio Charge Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Dino Chargers * Energems Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Dino Spike ** T-Rex Chopper *** T-Rex Smasher *** Para Chopper ** Triple Spike *** Stego Shield *** Raptor Claw *** Tricera Drill * Gold Ptera Saber * Royal Pachy Punch * Ankylo Quake * Archeo Saber * Silver Prism Slash * Green Prism Slash Communication Devices * Dino Com Vehicles * Deinonychus Cycle ** Deino ** Nychus Zords * Dino Charge Ultrazord ** Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation *** T-Rex Zord *** Stego Zord *** Tricera Zord ** Para Zord ** Raptor Zord ** Brachio Zord/Brachio Charge Megazord * Ptera Zord/Ptera Charge Megazord * Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation ** Spino Zord ** Ankylo Zord ** Pachy Zord * Plesio Zord/Plesio Charge Megazord Alternate Combinations Dino Charge Megazord * Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation * Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation * Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo Formation * Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord Para-Stego Formation * Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation * Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation Ptera Charge Megazord * Alternate Combination - Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation * Alternate Combination - Ptera Charge Megazord Pachy Formation * Alternate Combination - Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation * Alternate Combination - Ptera Charge Megazord Para Formation * Alternate Combination - Ptera Charge Megazord Tricera Formation Plesio Charge Megazord * Alternate Combination - Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation * Alternate Combination - Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation * Alternate Combination - Plesio Charge Megazord Para Formation * Alternate Combination - Plesio Charge Megazord Raptor Formation * Alternate Combination - Plesio Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation Spino Charge Megazord * Alternate Combination - Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation Other Combination * ''Alternate Combination - ''Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation with Lion Burst Power Episodes # Powers From the Past # Past, Present and Fusion # A Fool's Hour # Brotherly Love(Dino Charge) # Breaking Black # Thee Tooth Hurts # Let Sleeping Zords Lie # Double Ranger, Double Ranger # When Logic Fails # The Royal Rangers # Break Out # Knight after Knights # Sync or Swim # True Black # Rise of a Ranger # No Matter How You Slice It # World Famous (In New Zealand) # Deep Down Under # Wishing For a Hero # One More Energem # When Evil Stirs # Forgive and Forget # Nightmare in Amber Beach # A Date with Danger # Roar of the Red Ranger # Forged Under Fire # Home Run Koda # Riches and Rags # Besties Forever # Gone Fishin # Love at First Fight # Catching Some Rays # Recipe For Disaster # Silver Secret # Wings of Danger # Freaky Fright Day # Worgworld # Devour and Conquer # Edge of Extinction # End of Extinction # The Ghostest with the Mostest # Here Comes Heximas TV Movie Power Rangers Dino Charge: Dino Rangers Forever Notes * The original transformation dance music from Kyoryuger was used for the ranger transformation. * The original Robo combining background music from Kyoryuger was used for the zord Combining scenes. See Also Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Omega Groudon Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Music Category:Dance